How Bout the Weather?
by lilmm
Summary: What's more important? The love they feel for each other or the promise to stay together forever?
1. Chapter 1

So, I originally came up with this concept about a week after Finn proposed to Rachel. This chapter specifically has since gone through I don't even know how many rewrites and reworkings since then, but after discovering Racheline's stash of essays over on her blog, Letters From Titan, and working some of her musings into it, I'm finally happy enough with it to proceed.

This is an AU. Beyond the facts that Blaine is a senior at WMHS and Kurt is in New York, nothing will be following the season 4 plotline or spoilers. I am more than willing to answer any questions about this universe either here in PM or over on my Tumblr at lillianmmalter.

I hope to publish a new chapter of this every week or two, but as my muse is being something of a rabid bitch at the moment I have too many stories bouncing around in my head right now to be at all confident in my powers of concentration on this one. I will endeavor not to leave you hanging too long with it though.

DISCLAIMER: I have never smoked nor consumed pot in any way for the very simple reason that just the smell of it within a ten yard area around me makes me physically ill and therefore very grumpy. As such I looked up the effects of smoking different kinds of pot on Wikipedia and took a slight creative license with them.

Also, **I don't own Glee**.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Kurt woke bitterly to a sunbeam glaring straight in his eye.

It took him a moment longer than he thought it should to figure out why his sheets were so scratchy, why his mattress was so unforgivably hard.

A foot kicked out to bump his own.

Kurt smiled and rolled onto his back, stretching out across the full length of the bed and jostling Blaine enough to make him groan in protest but not wake up. It was heaven waking up next to his boyfriend like this. He could feel Blaine's comforting, warm weight to his left, could listen idly to his light, snuffling snores.

The two of them were shacked up in the Helmsley Park Lane Hotel for the weekend, a completely unnecessary extravagance of Blaine's to celebrate their anniversary and the fact that Blaine's spring break was next week. They had another two days ahead of them to sightsee, reconnect and make love with no parents, no roommates and no nosey friends trying to be helpful but really just getting in the way. It was two days to do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted in their king-sized bed overlooking the Park; a perfect mini-vacation before Kurt had to go back to work midway through next week and leave Blaine in the questionable hands of his roommate, Travis, for almost nine hours every day until he went back to Ohio.

Kurt privately thought this weekend was also two days of looking into their future, the two of them living together, sleeping together, eating together every day in some place with a gorgeous view and exquisitely decorated rooms.

He glanced at the French Country-inspired furniture of their hotel room and sighed. Well, he would decorate their home exquisitely, anyway. Blaine's slightly more traditional tastes could surely be dealt with appropriately when the time came.

He smiled down at Blaine's dark head fondly, stretching a little further before something not right caught his attention.

Was he wearing jewelry to bed?

Not only was it highly uncharacteristic – especially as he wasn't wearing anything else – but Kurt feared that if the metal was of an inferior quality his skin might be wrecked and that was something Kurt simply did not want to deal with during his precious vacation time with Blaine.

He brought his hand to eye level just as Blaine murmured something and threw his arm across Kurt's chest.

They were both wearing rings.

On their left ring fingers.

They were wearing _wedding rings_.

Kurt's heart leapt in his chest at the same time his stomach plummeted to his feet. The simultaneous joy and dread he felt mixed oddly and made him momentarily nauseous. It was not a reaction Kurt ever thought he would have in relation to the news of his own wedding, yet there he was, breathing slowly and trying not to gag.

The elated part of him wanted to leap from the bed and dance around the room until Blaine woke up enough to distract him in the best way possible. If they were actually married, this could technically be considered their honeymoon; they were conveniently staying in the equivalent of a honeymoon suite, after all.

But tempering that part of him was doubt. Were they really even married?

Kurt inhaled and swallowed against the bile rising in his throat. He couldn't remember a ceremony, or their vows or what they might have worn. Did it count if he didn't remember it?

Thinking back to the night before, Kurt remembered giggling. A lot of giggling. He also remembered eating dinner twice. At least, he thought they had. And there were those funny-tasting anniversary brownies Travis had given him just before he left the apartment to pick Blaine up from La Guardia.

Kurt groaned.

The brownies, of course it was the brownies. He mentally smacked himself for being so stupid as to not throw the tainted baked goods in the nearest trash can the moment he left their awkward apartment, but then he had been distracted by thoughts of his upcoming reunion with the love of his life.

And they had smelled good.

He sighed. He should have known better than to trust food Travis gave him.

Slowly, so as not to wake Blaine, Kurt threaded the fingers of their left hands together over his chest. The familiar sight of his pale fingers twined with Blaine's darker tan ones was interrupted by the silver gleam of their white gold wedding bands knocking against each other.

His heart bumped eagerly in his chest.

Kurt breathed deeply in and out to calm himself and wondered where they'd gotten the rings.

An antique shop. That was right. It was in an antique shop they stepped into after Blaine saw it out of his cab window and insisted on looking inside.

Blaine's small suitcase had jerked awkwardly against Kurt's calves as they entered the shop, Blaine bouncing excitedly toward a rather ugly lamp by the window. Kurt smiled indulgently but was thoroughly bored until he saw the jewelry cases hidden along one wall, each one packed with cheap costume jewelry and old mementos from lives long past.

Their rings were paired together toward the back of one of the shelves: simple, old, forgotten. Thinking back on it, Kurt marveled that he noticed them at all, but he'd taken one look at them and known he had to have them.

He was agonizing over what excuse he could use to get them when Blaine surprised him, snaking his arms around Kurt's waist and whispering seductively into his ear.

"See something you like?"

Kurt hummed, settling back into Blaine's hug and gazing at the rings longingly.

"I know we said we'd wait, but don't you ever wish we had something more permanent to remind ourselves of each other? Something that won't melt into a ball of papery goo if I get caught in the rain while wearing it?"

Blaine stilled behind him and Kurt could feel him lean a little more purposefully toward the case.

"Kurt, are you looking at wedding rings?"

"I do like the idea of eloping in Central Park," Kurt said, turning in Blaine's arms so he could watch his reaction. "Gay marriage is legal in New York, you know."

"Kurt-"

"I know we're still young and it's crazy to think about getting married right now, but I can't see myself with anyone but you. You're it for me. I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said, eyes softening.

"Besides," Kurt shrugged. "They don't have to be anything so official as wedding rings or engagement rings. Maybe they could just be promise rings. For us."

They bought them, of course. Blaine's heart eyes hardly left Kurt's face the entire time they were in the shop negotiating the cost of the rings with the owner. Kurt was proud of himself for the price he managed to get, and proud of himself for not dropping the ring when he slid it on to Blaine's finger later that night.

But that was a lot later. It was after Blaine surprised him with the hotel room, after an overpriced but romantic anniversary dinner for two at a restaurant Kurt's boss set him up with that they may or may not have gotten kicked out of for giggling too loudly. It was even after waiting in line for what felt like hours, irritating everyone around them with the sweetness of their canoodling.

Kurt blushed at the thought of him and Blaine practically crawling into each other's laps in public. He hoped that memory wasn't real. He hoped those bored-looking people waiting in line with them hadn't seen that.

Why were they waiting in line?

Blaine hummed out a sigh and moved his arm up Kurt's chest, his naked thigh sneaking obviously upward to rub at Kurt's groin. It shouldn't have been as sexy as it was, but Kurt immediately found himself becoming… interested.

"Mmm,"

Kurt bit back a smile, leaving his conjecture aside for the moment. "Blaine?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you awake yet?"

"Mm, no," he mumbled, rubbing his thigh with a little more purpose. Kurt sighed happily and quickly spread his legs further apart to give Blaine more room to work.

"You are such a liar."

"Am not," Blaine broke his hand away from Kurt's grip and smoothed it across his chest, brushing the pad of his thumb across Kurt's nipple as he went.

"Are too," Kurt breathed, shifting into his touch.

Blaine nosed his way to Kurt's neck, pressing light kisses along his skin and across his jaw before tracing his tongue around the rim of Kurt's ear and nibbling at the lobe. Kurt gasped and arched into the touch, bringing his right hand around to trace against Blaine's hip and across his ass in the hopes of convincing him to settle on top of him.

"'M not," Blaine mumbled against his skin.

Kurt arched his neck further to give Blaine more room as he sucked and nibbled his way back down his throat, his hips still infuriatingly not grinding down onto Kurt's.

"What do you call this then?" Kurt challenged, his hand moving to firmly grasp Blaine's hard cock.

With a quick twist of his upper body and legs Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him.

Kurt squeaked, his grip loosening to make sure he hadn't hurt anything. Blaine stroked his back and grinned up at him. "I guess you caught me then."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, swiftly adjusting his grip on Blaine's cock to encompass both of them before settling himself more firmly on top of him, pointedly rubbing their erections against each other.

Blaine groaned.

"And what should I do with you now that I've caught you?"

Blaine arched up into him and groped his ass, urging Kurt into a rhythm he had no desire to ignore.

"I think you know."

Kurt hummed and kissed him hard and dirty on the mouth, making Blaine moan and arch his hips higher, both of them thrusting faster.

They didn't last long, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to care. He was in New York with his boyfriend – husband? – in a hotel room overlooking the Park with nothing keeping them from each other for at least another 48 hours. It was bliss.

He cleaned them up quickly and relaxed onto Blaine's chest, sighing happily.

"I could get used to this."

"Mmm. Can't get too used to it though," Blaine murmured, skimming a hand up and down Kurt's back. "I still have to go back to Ohio in a week."

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, carefully studying Blaine's face. "But since we're married no one can object to you moving in with me right after you graduate and we can do this every morning,"

Blaine stilled.

"What?"

Hmm. Maybe Blaine didn't remember their wedding either. This would make things interesting.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

They sat on opposite sides of the bed, fully dressed and staring at the piece of paper Kurt managed to scrounge out from beneath the remains of last night's room service and the messy piles of their clothes on the floor.

"This doesn't mean we're married, Kurt," Blaine said, looking up at him from beneath his lashes. "The bottom part isn't filled out. Actually, I don't think it even can be filled out until 3:30 this afternoon."

"I know. When I woke up at first, I thought, with the rings and everything, but… well obviously it's just a license, not a marriage certificate."

Blaine stared at the marriage license accusingly. It was easier than looking at Kurt, especially when he wasn't sure what to feel.

"I can't remember half of last night," he said because he didn't know what else to say.

"I know," Kurt sighed. "A lot of it's blurry for me too. It was the pot brownies, I think."

"The pot…"

There were so many things about that last sentence that didn't compute Blaine could barely think of where to begin.

"Travis," Kurt explained bluntly. Blaine thought of all the things Kurt had told him of his roommate and decided that it was explanation enough for now. Still.

"We're too young to be married, Kurt."

"People do, though," Kurt said earnestly. "We love each other enough that it wouldn't automatically be the train wreck we all predicted for Finn and Rachel."

Blaine shifted his glare to the carpet. "It shouldn't be a train wreck at all."

"I'm not saying it would be," Kurt said, scooting closer and meeting Blaine's gaze. "I just, I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I've known it for ages, and after waiting so long for so many things that never wound up happening I'm getting kind of impatient with the whole waiting game. I want to move on with the rest of my life and I want you in it, officially, legally and however else I can have you."

"Kurt, you do have me," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands in his own. "All of me. But marriage is a huge deal."

"Why do you think I want it so badly? For years I thought it was something I'd never get to have and now I can and it'll be recognized and taken seriously," he sighed and gnawed on the inside of his lip for a moment. "I thought you wanted it too."

Blaine hesitated. He did want it, desperately, but his mind raced with what ifs and complications and no, no, no this isn't how it's supposed to happen this isn't right, Kurt wants romance this isn't romantic.

He looked into Kurt's pleading eyes, hating the worry and the self-doubt he saw there.

"What if we just tell people we're married?"

"What do you mean?"

What did he mean? Blaine wasn't entirely sure, but now that he'd thrown the idea out there a growing part of him actually liked it.

"Well, everyone already knows we're together," he hedged. "That's not changing anytime soon."

"But…" Kurt prompted.

"Come on, Kurt. Do you really want to tell our children that we got stoned on pot brownies and got married because, hey, we had the license, why not?"

"We wouldn't have to tell them that part."

"Then what would we tell them? That we eloped? At eighteen and nineteen? That's a horrible precedent to set."

"I don't mind the eloping part," Kurt said earnestly. "It's kind of romantic, isn't it?"

Blaine had to admit that yes, the idea of eloping with Kurt did sound romantic. He also knew in his gut that it was a bad idea right now. They were just so _young_.

"So you don't want a big wedding?" Blaine asked, hoping to appeal to Kurt's flamboyant side. "You don't want to go all out and throw a great party for all our friends and family? Not even a little bit?"

"A part of me still wants that," Kurt admitted. "But the older I get the more I just want you and to hell with the party. Everyone might know how much we love each other, but to me it feels like a private thing. Something that's just for us, something no one else can touch no matter how hard they try."

Blaine's heart thudded painfully in his chest and he blinked back the tears threatening to blur his vision.

"Kurt-" he shook his head. He wanted _so much_ he could hardly breathe from it. "Honey, if what we have is just for us, why does it matter if we get married now or five years from now? I know you're sick of waiting for the rest of your life to begin, but I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt didn't answer immediately, but he couldn't hide the slight tremor in his voice when he finally did.

"Just so we're clear, it's the timing you object to, not the actual marriage itself?"

"Kurt, we live almost six hundred miles apart, I'm still in high school. That's no way to start a marriage."

"But you'd be okay with faking a marriage?" Kurt asked skeptically.

Blaine laughed at himself. "I know it doesn't really make sense, but, I don't know, it just feels like it might be a more obvious way to say to everyone that we're taken, that we belong to each other in a way no one can dispute."

"Then why not just actually get married?"

"Because we're not Finn and Rachel. I'm not desperately afraid that I'll lose you anymore, and I don't feel the need to legally bind you to me to keep you. I know you're mine and I hope you know how much I'm yours. We don't need that. Not right now."

Kurt sighed. "Let's say we go along with this crazy idea of yours. What're we supposed to tell our parents?"

"The same thing we tell everybody else."

"And you're ready to do that? To have that fight with your dad over something we haven't even done?"

"I love you, Kurt. You're in my life whether he likes it or not."

Kurt blinked and pulled back, studying him for a few moments. "You're not just using this as some way to get back at your dad for something, are you?"

"No! Kurt," Blaine paused, trying not to let his rising panic get to his head. Kurt _could not_ think that. "I want to marry you someday. I do. Whether it's in some big ceremony that almost bankrupts us or in some tiny thing we throw together some weekend in Central Park or your dad's backyard, I want to marry you. But we don't live together yet. You're here and I'm stuck in Ohio and I hate it, but I just know that if we do this, if we actually get married, I'll hate it that much more. I – Kurt, I don't think I could stand the thought of being married to you but not being able to see you every day."

"Then why the charade? Why tell everyone we're married when we're not? Blaine, I need to understand why lying to everyone is more okay than doing it and telling the truth."

"I've thought about it a lot," Blaine said, looking down at his lap. "Marriage, I mean. I've read books and done research, even before Finn and Rachel's wedding fiasco. I know the laws in every state and I've got a list on my computer at home with gay-friendly places around the world we could travel to on our honeymoon." He smiled. "Kurt, I've known I wanted to marry you since before I kissed you the first time."

Kurt went still beside him. Blaine looked at him, watched the way the light from the window played over his face, the way his lips parted on a soft smile the way they had that memorable day in Dalton's senior commons. He was still just as beautiful as he was the first time Blaine saw him.

"I'm not saying no because I don't want to," Blaine continued softly. "It's just, it's like you said. I want it to be something just for us. Until we can do it properly. Until we can go anywhere in the country and I can legally call you my husband."

He played with Kurt's fingers for a while, the silence of their hotel room washing over them expectantly. He liked the silver glint of Kurt's ring on his hand, of his ring on Kurt's. His heart ached.

"I don't want to take off my ring," Blaine whispered.

"You don't have to."

"People will talk if I have it and don't say anything, though."

"So?"

"I'm afraid if people start asking me questions I might lie anyway. Indulge in the fantasy."

Kurt smiled and moved to snuggle into his shoulder. "So you want to anticipate it before it happens."

"Something like that."

"You know I hate dishonesty," Kurt said after a moment. "It always leads to more problems than it's worth."

"Whatever you're thinking I'm not breaking up with you. I don't care what happens."

"But if we did break up, this lie would be one hell of a mess to untangle."

"We won't."

"I know we won't, but what if? Blaine, what you're asking is really big."

"And actually getting married isn't?"

"Blaine…"

Kurt didn't finish the sentence, staring at Blaine imploringly instead. Blaine knew what he was asking, what they were both asking, actually, was crazy. The longer they talked about it though, the more he wanted it, the more he wanted Kurt. In a moment of clarity, he realized there was no going back from here. No matter what they wound up doing, this conversation would always linger in the background informing the rest of their lives.

"You know," he said, toying with Kurt's ring. "In some of the books I read, they talked about medieval wedding ceremonies. Two people could simply say to each other, 'I marry you' and that would be it. They'd be married. No papers to sign, no twenty-four hour waiting period, just, 'I marry you.'"

Neither of them spoke for a while. Blaine listened to Kurt breathe and tried to ignore the pain in his heart.

He wished they were older. He wished this wasn't so complicated. He almost wished he didn't want Kurt so much. Nearly everything about this situation sucked and he didn't know what to do about it.

But regardless of everything else, he did know he wanted Kurt. He would always want Kurt, and that was enough to go on for now.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, taking both of Blaine's hands in his before looking up into his eyes. "I marry you."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
